


Betrayal of the Worst Kind

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Office Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's wrong, but he just can't stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal of the Worst Kind

**Title:** Betrayal of the Worst Kind  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Ron Weasley/Lily Luna Potter  
 **Prompt:** at the office  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Warnings:** age disparity, incest, cross gen, and mostly just really wrong, for which I apologize, not at all.  
 **Summary:** It's ever so wrong, but he just can't stop   
**A/N:** Originally written for a community and I wasn't paying close enough attention to the rules. This isn't allowed there. No biggie. I'll just try and churn something else out for there. Until then, my wrongness can be posted to my Journal.

AND [13\. Thrust](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on smut_69 for my Weasley Men table.

Betrayal of the Worst Kind 

She's his intern, and fucking one's intern is frowned upon. That's not the worst part though; he's married and she's his sordid affair. Still, not the worst part; she's his niece and best friend's daughter, and if Harry ever found out, he'd deck Ron. 

But Lily is so delectable, so willing to do anything he asks of her, always delighted to please him. She'll willingly--so willingly-- bend herself over his desk and pull up her robes to show the tiny knickers beneath. In the beginning that's all there was. Just the showing. 

But then a week into the showing, the touching started. He would run his fingers over the swell of her bum. He'd grab her tiny knickers and pull them tight between her cheeks, almost lifting her feet from the ground with his force. And she'd squeal and sigh, and sometimes there would be that throaty growl as she begged for more.

The next week progressed to smacking her firm arse, watching it redden, loving the way she squirmed beneath this harsh treatment. And always-- always, she begged for just a little more. No matter how hard he smacked her, no matter how many blows he rained down upon her tender flesh, she wanted more, making him so hard that he'd release his cock from his trousers and use his right hand until he came all over her backside. 

He should be disgusted when she calls him "Uncle Ron", but it heightens his pleasure an absolutely embarrassing amount. It will make his cock stir faster than even seeing her bum, so delectably positioned across his big desk, toes barely touching the ground to give him the best of all possible views.

Today is different than most days. He knows what to expect when he hears the lock click on his door. He doesn't turn around, but he hears that breathy "Uncle Ron", that turns him on like nothing else. He turns to find her already across his desk, robes pulled up to her waist, only there are no knickers to touch this time. They are puddled around her ankles. 

There is no foreplay today. He doesn't touch her. He pulls down his fly and takes out his already throbbing cock. He'd gives her bum one sharp smack, and the deep intake of breath drives him over the edge. He's inside her in one hard thrust, and it drives him to see her bite her lip at the intrusion and to see her knuckles grip his desk until they turn white as he takes her thrust after brutal thrust. 

He comes quickly, but he's careful to pull out. She says she's on the potion, but he's a married man and doesn't want to chance it. What they are doing is already so wrong. He doesn't need proof of the letch he's become. 

The shame only intensifies after each time, when she leans in and says "Thank you, Uncle Ron", before straightening herself and leaving his office without another word.


End file.
